Lilium Inter Spinas
by Lilium7904
Summary: Le sort des prêtresses est dans les mains d’Himeko. Elle doit prendre le contrôle, doit se faire remarquer par sa Lune. Qu’arrive-t-il lorsque seulement une des deux Mikos se souvient des vies antérieures? Yuri – Chikane/Himeko – PoV d’Himeko.


_Je sais, j'ai un style d'écriture qui diffère de la normal et qui peut déplaire à quelques-uns. C'est que, je n'écris pas avec des mots, j'écris avec des images. Je n'utilise pas un mot, car il a du sens, mais plutôt car il sonne bien, ou qu'il est plaisant à regarder. Les longs « f » avec des « t » et des « p », prononcé de l'avant, comparativement aux « r », aux « m » et aux « n ». Une syntaxe désordonnée, ce qui est plus court, plus saccadé, ce qui parait confus ou ce qui est fluide et ce qui semble s'éterniser. Un mot, pour moi peut s'amuser avec les autres ou bien peut s'ennuyer. Mes mots ne sont pas là pour être mais, pour exprimer._

_Je n'écris pas, j'image. _

_Vous ne devez pas me lire, vous devez me regarder. _

_Ainsi, vous comprendrez._

_Lilium7904_

_PS : Il y a présence de conceptions faites par Nietzsche et Dostoïevski dans ce texte._

_**Angels – Within Temptation**_  
_**Maxwell's Witch – Kajiura Yuki**_  
_**Sad Yearning – Kajiura Yuki**_

**Lilium Inter Spinas**

Voilà où j'en étais. À me casser la tête encore et encore devant la complexité de la situation. Situation qui pour n'importe quelle autre personne en dehors de moi aurait été d'un commun…d'une banalité inégalée. Mais eux, ils n'étaient pas moi. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer comment c'était réellement. C'était maintenant une évidence, même si je la taisais. Mako-chan n'aurait pas voulu me comprendre et lui expliquer n'aurait fait qu'augmenter le degré de folie auquel elle m'attache déjà. Je n'étais pas la seule, mais je l'étais tout de même. Personne n'aurait pu me comprendre, je ne me comprenais pas très bien non plus, pour tout dire.

J'étais amoureuse d'un membre de la famille Himemiya.

Pas n'importe quel membre, de plus. Elle en était la princesse. C'était comme ça qu'on l'appelait à l'école. Peu de personnes osaient l'approcher. Moi encore moins. Elle recevait des demandes de mariage de tous les hommes de la ville, se faisait inviter à sortir et ce quotidiennement. Aucun, pourtant, n'avait eu la chance d'avoir un petit moment avec elle. Combien en avait-il eu au total? La princesse, dans tout son mystère, refusait poliment, ne donnant aucune raison, comme toujours. Chikane Himemiya était peut-être la princesse de glace des autres, mais, pour moi, elle était plus, elle était… ma prêtresse de la lune.

Ça, je m'en souvenais. Clairement.

C'était ça qui me donnait raison et espoir et, inversement, m'effrayais à m'en bloquer qu'à son approche. Sans ma mémoire, qu'aurais-je pu faire? J'attendais pour elle. Chaque jour. Car je savais que, comme promis, nous nous retrouverons. Nous nous l'avion juré, n'est-ce pas? Elle me manquait. Je l'épiais de temps à autre mais ce n'était pas suffisant, toutes ses mémoires me revenaient, toutes les raisons qui, dans nos vies antérieures, m'avaient poussé à l'aimer lacéraient mon cœur. Je ne pouvais plus tenir longtemps à faire le fantôme. Pas que j'allais clamer au et fort mon amour pour elle ni que je passerais par la discrétion la plus totale avec une lettre. Une parmi des centaines. Je voulais quelque chose qui nous était propre, quelque chose qui allait lui rappeler qui je suis. Cette fois il n'y avait ni petit chien ni ignorance de son statut. Je n'étais qu'une fille qui cherchait à se faire remarquer par sa belle. Voilà pourquoi j'avais besoin de croire à notre passé, sans ça...je n'avais plus aucune raison d'exister. Quelle situation banale, non?

Quelle égoïste suis-je!

Je ne pouvais penser autrement. Je n'avais pas de marque, peut-être, mais j'avais les souvenirs. Si précieux souvenirs. Comment faire? Je pouvais bien me faire les plus beaux scénarios, nous savons tous très bien que jamais je n'aurais l'ombre du courage de commencer à faire quelque chose. Attendre qu'elle se souvienne? Himeko! Tu en meurs. Je ne peux plus tenir, mais visiblement elle ne se souvenait pas. D'où pourquoi, m'attacher à une promesse d'une autre vie m'était si importante. Qu'aurais-je l'air? Alors…faire quelque chose qui n'a jamais été fait encore. Tâche impossible. Quelque chose de symbolique probablement. Propres aux mikos que nous sommes – que nous étions –. Mais quoi? Je ne pouvais lui offrir un objet, tous les cadeaux qu'elle recevait, elle les refusait également. La dernière fois…c'était elle qui c'était attaché à moi. Je n'avais…absolument rien fait. Oui?

Peut-être qu'en cherchant un moyen de lui parler je suis dans le tord. Avant, j'ignorais qui elle était et maintenant c'est justement ce point qui m'effraie. Devrais-je ne pas en tenir compte? Faire comme si elle n'était pas une Himemiya? Probablement. Mais faire comme ci elle n'était pas elle ne reviendrait-il pas à « l'ignorer » et « l'ignorer » ne reviendrait-il pas à « ne pas lui parler »? Quoi faire! Le destin d'Ame no Murakumo ne s'était pas encore enclenché.

Sur un autre point de vue, n'était-ce pas mieux que je ne lui parle jamais? Ainsi, les prêtresses n'auront pas à se rejoindre et les Orochi n'apparaîtront pas et…et…Chikane ne mourra pas! Était-ce seulement possible?

--

D'accord. Me voilà devant une situation plutôt compliqué. Elle était devant moi, dans ce couloir d'école. Ma classe commençait dans à peine cinq minutes et la sienne devait belle et bien être terminée, comme elle sortait d'une pièce. Ça, c'était un détail peu important. Les couloirs grisâtres me paraissaient soudain flous et à quelque part plus noir et plus concentré vers l'objet de mes rêves qui ne devrait l'être normalement. Mako-chan semblait m'appeler au loin, mais ce n'était qu'un écho, rien de bien net également. Je sentais son regard. J'embrassais ses gestes. J'entendais son étonnement. Elle me fixait. Peut-être aurais-ce été déplaisant pour certain, mais je n'ai fait que rougir. Penser? Ça semblait être trop compliqué pour le moment. Je ne faisais qu'être.

Sur ses lèvres j'ai lu mon nom.

Ça m'a fait frissonner. Je n'ai pu l'entendre, mais c'était très clair. Elle savait. Le destin des prêtresses, évidemment, quoi d'autre. C'était imprégné dans son inconscient. Nous devions nous rencontrer. Tout bas, doucement, j'ai prononcé quatre mots, les goûtant pour la première fois : « Miko de la Lune ». Je me devais de la faire comprendre, mais j'ignore si le message ne s'est jamais transmit car au même instant Mako, qui devait bien trouver que le fait de manquer une classe était plus important que la rencontre entre les deux âmes les plus anciennes qui existent.

Je me devais de la quitter.

--

Pour une première, n'étais-ce pas traditionnel? Bon, peut-être pas. J'en ai trop fait, n'est-ce pas? Comme à mon habitude. Je ne pourrais jamais échapper à tout ça, Chikane a toujours été celle qui savait. Comment devais-je bien mis prendre? Et pourquoi lorsque j'ai besoin d'elle, elle n'est pas là pour répondre à mes questions. Stupides questions. Stupides réponses.

Le jour suivant je ne l'ai pas revu. Celui d'après non plus, aucune nouvelle. Même si je cherchais, je ne la voyais pas. Ce fut au début du troisième jour que j'ai pu apercevoir quelques mèches de ses cheveux à travers une foule de fans en délire toujours prêts à la saluer. J'ai passé devant, les ignorants, j'aurais une autre chance. Et je n'avais pas totalement tord.

Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle m'ait vu et qu'elle savait mon nom qui m'avait redonné confiance. Peut-être était-ce cette étincelle qu'elle avait eue dans son regard. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que Ame no Murakumo, mais peu importe ce que cela pouvait bien être je me sentais heureuse, complète. Enfin. Nous, jumelle, âme sœur, s'étions retrouvées.

Enfin, cinq jours passèrent, lorsque je terminai cette journée, je la revis. C'était à la sortie, près des grilles, un cahier à la main et le regard fixe vers l'avant. Je la sentais, je la prévoyais. Notre lien était évident. Peut-être émanait-il de nos corps? C'était une réelle question, cette fois, auquel je me devais d'avoir une réponse, car à l'instant où je me la posai, mon ange s'était retourné et son regard s'était immédiatement réfugié auprès au mien. L'espace devenait une nouvelle fois de plus en plus sombre et elle, Chikane, devint d'une couleur de claire de lune. Certes, le soleil se couchait, mais ce n'était pas assez pour qu'elle m'apparaisse de cette manière.

Elle s'est retournée vers moi, un peu plus. Se redressant. Je fis un pas devant. Elle recula. Un pas. Deux pas. Trois. Le claquement de ses talons sur le ciment m'était horrifique. Je pris peur, peur qu'elle ait peur, peur qu'elle ne veuille pas. Peur, simplement. Je ne voulais qu'elle s'en aille. Quatre. Cinq. Non. Six. J'avançais ma main, mon attention portée sur ses talons et leur bruit. Sept. Pourquoi?

-Ne me suis pas.

Huit. Neuf. Plus rien. Il faisait soudainement froid. Je pris conscience de la masse de personnes se bousculant pour se frayer un chemin vers l'autobus. Autobus, ceci-dit, que je manquai. Il ne m'aurait pas attendu de toute manière. C'était perdu d'avance. Je me retrouvai là, à genou sur un trottoir aussi glacé que sale, les larmes aux yeux. C'était l'effet que le printemps avait sur moi peut-être, me je me sentais de plus en plus sentimentale. Vulnérable. Je n'avais plus aucun moyen de m'en aller chez moi autre que par mes propres moyens, ma propre force. Ou du moins, ce qu'il pouvait bien m'en rester.

Que venait-il de se passer, bien exactement? Pourquoi avait-elle reculer? Ne m'avait-elle pas reconnu? Oui sûrement que oui, sinon elle n'aurait pas fait attention à moi. Où était-elle? Pourquoi cette réaction? Pourquoi, oh mais pourquoi, ne veut-elle pas que j'aille à elle? Les claquements de ses pas qui se dissipèrent me revinrent en tête comme une mauvaise scène d'un film d'épouvante. Il m'en faut peu, oui je sais, on me l'a déjà dit.

Et alors?

--

Je n'avais pas écouté mon corps. Malgré mon manque d'énergie, je décidai de prendre un détour. Direction : le palais Himemiya. Au risque d'être prise pour une sorte de paparazzi, je pris une pause devant les grilles. Plus précisément dans les buissons devant les grilles. Ne me manquait que mon appareil photo, quoique je ne fusse pas ici pour servir de modèle aux membres de son fan club. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que j'ai un signe de vie de la princesse. Ç'a été quelques notes de musique. Se diversifiant en composant tout aussi gracieusement une mélodie nouvelle. Quelque chose qui, cette fois, avait le mérite d'être définie comme étant de l'« art ». Fluide, vrai, accompagné de remonté dramatique puis d'octave plus aiguë, assez puissant pour tirer une larme des plus forts. Puissant, qui touche. Voilà comment j'aurais décrit la musique que Chikane jouait à cet instant si j'y avais porté attention.

Ne pensez pas que je ne veux lui faire honneur. Elle a le mérite des plus grands, et ce, facilement, s'il ne s'agissait que de moi. Mais, j'étais occupée – plutôt – concentrée sur ce que j'appellerais dorénavant le « lien des Mikos ». Je savais bien que tout cela avait l'air d'un jeu enfantin. Un enfant qui essai de faire de la télépathie, de faire parvenir un message à un être cher. J'aurais donné gros pour en être capable, présentement. La faire venir. Venir vers moi. Pour moi. Contre moi.

Je ne la voyais peut-être pas avec mes yeux. Mais je la sentais, cette présence qui me rendait légère et qui, paradoxalement, grouillait en mes entrailles, les rendant plus lourdes.

Regarde-moi. Apparait. Va à la fenêtre. Joue. Regarde. Miko, je suis là. Ne ressens-tu pas ma présence comme je ressens la tienne? Arrête de combattre. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Reviens-moi. Pourquoi es-tu partie? Regarde-moi! Cesse de jouer.

Elle ne cessa pas, il est vrai, mais je la vis tout de même. Ne me questionner pas sur la possibilité de la chose, car penser était de nouveau redevenu quelque chose de trop pour moi. Je n'y fis plus attention lorsque son regard me pénétra. Droit dans le buisson. Celui qui me recouvrait. Que faisais-je ici? Qu'importe.

J'eus le réflexe de me recroqueviller. Mauvaise chose. Une chevelure blonde qui bouge dans un buisson est très suspect, surtout si celle que vous espionnez vous regarde directement. N'ignorant pas votre absence. Je dû regarder un instant ailleurs pour reprendre mon équilibre. Plus de musique. Plus de Chikane. Aucun signe de vie. Elle n'y était plus. N'y a jamais été. N'y sera plus.

Déprimant.

Je me devais de me rapprocher de mon but. Quel était-il? Je l'ignorais, tout comme elle le faisait avec moi. Si c'était le jeu auquel elle voulait jouer, alors, qu'elle y joue. Je ne répondrais alors plus de moi. Les règles se lèveront et la lune apparaîtra pour honorer ma victoire. Les nuages danseront, se disperseront et laisseront finalement la lumière m'atteindre. Gloire au vainqueur. L'utopie commencera pour tous les nihilistes lorsque les lys faneront. Ayez foi. Ou plutôt ne l'ayez pas. Rien n'existe. Ni elle, ni moi et encore moins nous.

-Retourne-toi.

--

Une voix des plus glacials, un regard qui vous transpercerait l'âme. Les cris d'agonies des personnes lacérées pas une arme mortelle joue la musique d'un bal infernal.

Je sortis de mon buisson.

M'avançai.

L'enlaçai.

Jouons!

--

Ce fut une guerre intérieure. À notre contact, j'ai senti nos âmes sortir de nos corps et s'entremêler. Des centaines d'images des prêtresses antérieures me vinrent en tête tandis qu'une danse astrale nous empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Je ne ressentais pas ses bras sur mon corps, mais il était évident qu'ils y étaient. Nous n'étions plus. Notre existence se devait d'être remise en considération : nous ne sentions plus, nous ne pouvions voir. Nous n'étions qu'ombre de nos âmes. Peut-être qu'en l'espace d'une seconde, un intense désir aurait pris mon corps en contrôle. Un désir, une envie. Celui de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Pas délicatement, comme un premier baiser se doit d'être. J'aurais voulu le lui arracher, prendre une partie d'elle, me l'approprier et en être fière. Sentiment refoulé depuis longtemps, assurément, quelque chose qui me rappellerait la mortalité des hommes par sa douleur. Pourquoi devrais-je sentir le besoin de la faire souffrir à ce moment précis, qu'importe je n'avais plus la force de penser correctement.

Vous savez quoi? Malgré ce grand désir, mon corps ne voulu y répondre. En fait, ce qui s'est réellement passé était beaucoup plus insipide. Le fait est qu'elle m'ait repoussé d'une force hargneuse qui me fit vaciller dépassait mes plus sombres craintes.

N'était-elle pas mon double? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas me reconnaître, dites-moi. Ô vénérable Ame no Murakumo, n'a-t-on plus besoin des prêtresses?

--

Je retournai chez moi. Péniblement. Effaçant de mes souvenirs les évènements passés. Rejetant toutes formes de vie antérieure et me forçant à me concentrer sur le présent. Uniquement. Sur moi : Himeko Kurusugawa. Rien d'autre.

Ma détermination aussi puissante pouvais-je croire qu'elle était, ne fit pas le pas contre la chute que je me suis prise devant – et par-dessus – ma porte. Je trébuchai sur un petit sac de cuir brun foncé. Fureur. Rage. On m'arrêta. Quelques pierres blanches et bleutés s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Il était impossible de ne pas les reconnaître. Ces pierres, dont leur centre renferme toutes les misères du monde.

J'en ramassai une, ne pouvant m'en empêcher et je me suis laissée porter par ces couleurs un long moment. J'y voyais là un œil. Il clignait. J'y voyais là un visage d'une vielle dame. Elle m'épiait.

L'histoire de ces pierres remonte de bien loin. C'est un homme qui s'était marié jeune avec une femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, belle comme il en existe peu. Au fil des années il devenait moins aimable et ne lui portait plus attention. Un jour, il l'insulta et la battu. Alors, la femme c'est en allé. L'homme, regrettant par-dessus tout son geste, et voulant se faire pardonner, se mit à la poursuivre. Il la chercha pendant si longtemps sans jamais la trouver. Les années passèrent et la femme devint le Soleil. Brillant de mille feux, au mérite de sa beauté. L'homme, pour sa part, se vit transformer en Lune, toujours à la recherche de sa femme et ne brillant que par moment, confus sur sa route. Ces pierres seraient, selon la légende, les larmes de la Lune, qui dans un instant de nostalgie et de désespoir, se remémore les bons moments vécus avec sa femme. Ces larmes de lunes renfermaient tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle ainsi que le tout le chagrin qu'il avait à ne pouvoir la rattraper.

Himeko connaissait bien cette histoire, son père le lui racontait étant plus petite, mais jamais, oh grand jamais, elle n'aurait cru que la légende aurait pris ce genre de proportion dans le présent.

Je me retournai, cherchant l'individu qui aurait mis ce sac devant sa porte. Il n'y avait rien, avec le détour que j'avais pris il aurait été facile de venir porter le sac, d'e boire paisiblement une tasse de thé et de repartir. À quoi bon, alors?

--

Je ne fis que courir. Mes pas résonnaient dans le crépuscule. Pour le peu de soleil que j'aurais avant que les lampadaires ne s'allument, il fallait que je coure. Le manoir des Himemiya, peu importe ce que celle-ci dirait je ne devais laisser tomber. Notre rôle, notre avenir, notre amour. Si j'étais considérée comme la prêtresse du soleil, cette fois je prendrais le rôle de la Lune. N'étions-nous pas mortes dans la robe de l'autre? Le Soleil en habit de Lune. La Lune en habit de Soleil.

Chikane, pourquoi me fuis-tu?

Les nuages s'épaissirent et cachèrent les astres. Au loin, le manoir Himemiya m'apparut ; sa princesse devant la porte principal, passé les grilles. Ne pensant plus clairement j'ai lâché un « Chikane-chan ».

Elle se retourna.  
Me vit.  
Une éclipse fit apparaitre une nuit ténébreuse.  
Je courrai vers elle dans les derniers rayons.  
L'embrassai.  
Une voix magistrale vint du ciel.  
Nous appela ; nous Mikos.  
Une brûlure déchirante survint sur mon omoplate droit.  
Et Chikane m'embrassa à son tour.

--

Un lys entre les épines.  
Lililum Inter Spinas.  
Ô grand Ame No Murakumo…  
Qu'as-tu fais de nous?


End file.
